


Dandillions in the park

by Randomhumanbeing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhumanbeing/pseuds/Randomhumanbeing
Summary: Patton and Roman go to the  park together. Sorry there's just not much to it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	Dandillions in the park

Patton crept along the kitchen tile, making sure to stay on his toes so the wood wouldn't creek and give him away. Roman was gently humming a song under his breath and squinting at the bubbles that were slowly rising to the top of the pancake, lost enough in his thoughts that he didn't realize Patton was there.

The perfect time to strike.

Patton put his hands in front of Roman's eyes and whispered a gentle, "guess who?" He kissed the side of Roman's head. 

“Hmmm is it the fearsome dragon witch come to take me away?”

“Nope!’

‘Is it the terrifying manticorechimera ready to chomp on me if I answer wrong three times?”

Patton nibbled on his ear gently, and Roman shook his head, “No no, its fangs are far sharper. Hmmm, could it be the love of my life?”

Patton grinned ant took his hands away, right on time for the pancake to finish. “You’re sweeter than maple syrup and more fluffy than this pancake.” He booped Roman’s nose. Before covering the pancake in powdered sugar and syrup. ‘”Let’s go to the park today.” 

Roman blinked at the rather sudden comment but shrugged it off, the weather was nice. “Why not! Oh shoot, I better not forget,” He quickly took his own pancake off the stove and ran upstairs to their room. Everytime he left the house he had a series of things he would do for good luck. Light 7 candles and blow them out one by one so everyone he loved would live, kiss a picture of Kristian Chenoweth for performance and to never stumble over his words. 

When they left home his quirks didn’t leave him, but Patton matched his stride as he stepped over cracks on the ground and stopped when he turned pennies on the ground and whispered good luck for the next passerbies. 

The sun beat down on them oppressively, but the gentle winds around them stopped it from being too intense. The perfect spring weather, as they sat down on the ground they remembered the day they first met. The two had mutual friends in Logan and Virgil but had never spoken themselves. Roman was crying behind a bush, afraid that someone might catch him in his weakened state.

And of course Patton had, he’d sat down next to him and offered him an icepack, bandaid and piece of chocolate. He’d given a gap-tooth grin and said that his mom told him to always be prepared in case a friend got in trouble and it sure did come in handy that day. He didn’t scold him, or laugh at him for being hurt or crying. He just talked with him and tried to help. He’d offered Roman a dandellion, tellling him the fluff could grant wishes.

Who knew that one chance meeting could lead to casual hang outs to friendships to dating and a proposal and-

Roman gave Patton a smile, warm and gentle, filled with the love that 30 years together brought him.

Patton plucked two dandelllions, one for each of them. 

“Make a wish’ he said quietly.

And Roman blew the fluff and watched both of their dreams mingle together in the wind.

“What did you wish for?” Roman asked.

Patton shrugged, “For every kitten to find a home. You?”

Roman looked at the sky, “Nothing.” Another day, there’d be problems to worry about, things to wish for. But right now with his husband beside him, the wind blowing gentlly against him and the sun beating down upon him, the world felt perfect. For this short moment he was quite certain he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
